Dil Pickles
Dylan Prescott "Dil" Pickles is the younger brother (by one year) of Tommy Pickles, younger son of Stu and Didi, and younger cousin of Angelica Pickles on the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Named after Didi's cousin, Dylan "Dil" Prescott, he was born in The Rugrats Movie (released November 20, 1998). His name is a pun on dill pickles. Dil is voiced by Tara Strong. He's 3-4 months old, and likes to call Angelica "yucky". Description Dil Pickles is the youngest member of the Rugrats , and because he is just a infant, his big brother Tommy feels that it's his "sponsability" to teach him about things work in the world. Dil has a personalitly of a typical 3-month-old: all id. He wants everything NOW and will do whatever he can to get it. And once he does get it, he won't let go without a fight. Dil will wail inconsolably when frustrated, but he'll immediately stop crying when something else attracts his attention. While his tantrums are often annoying, he has the saving grace of all babies: he's irresistably cute. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Dil Pickles has grown quite a bit from the little baby we first saw in The Rugrats Movie, He is now 9 years old, and enjoys wearing bizarre outfits, talking in code and getting any information he can about alien abuctions! His Principal, Mr. Pangborn, thinks Dil is a bit too strange, and almost went crazy himself trying to psychoanalyze what could be wrong with him. Could it possibly be caused by Phil and Lil accidentally dropping Dil on his head when he was a baby? Maybe... Or perhaps Dil is just one of those utterly unique individuals who doesn't try to be weird... he just is! - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Dil joined the Rugrats cast in the year of 1998. From the very beginning, Dil has had curly yet limited hair on his head, and has almost always worn yellow trap-door pajamas (though in The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie & Rugrats Go Wild, his pajamas were purple). Because of his age, Dil can't say as many words as the other Rugrats. For the final 5 years of Rugrats' run, Dil had to learn how to be a Rugrat. He always wants everything at his age, and will always do whatever he can to get an object. He is as selfish as his cousin Angelica, and when he cries, he will not stop until something or someone will get his attention, but the difference being that he is a baby and will share things with Tommy and the rest of the babies. Most of the episodes that Dil is prominent in usually involves the rest of the Rugrats trying to make Dil more like a "big baby", teach him something, or save him from something. When Didi was pregnant with Dil, she and Stu assumed that he was going to be a girl, and had planned on naming the baby "Trixie," after Drew and Stu's late mother (although her real name was actually "Beatrix," but most people called her "Trixie"), but when the baby turned out to be a boy, they named him after Didi's cousin, Dylan Prescott. Dil loves his brother Tommy dearly as he sticks up for him when others do not. An example is A step at a time when Tommy defends him over his walking, saying Dil will walk when he is ready. When Dil sees Tommy, he attempts to grab on to the couch and walk but just falls back down. Tommy comforts him, telling Dil he will walk when he is ready but until then, Tommy will get down to his level and play with him. Dil always called Chuckie "Chubbie", and in the episode The Jungle, he refers to Phil and Lil "Philip" and "Lilip" respectively. He is a hair puller. Dil remains the same height until a season 8 episode titled Back To School when he, according to his father, Stu Pickles, "grew an inch". In the episode A Dose of Dil, Tommy feels left out as the adults are giving Dil all the attention because he got a booster shot in his finger. Tommy and the gang decide to find ways to get the attention of the adults because they believe that if they do, they will get lollipops, as Angelica shows off that she has loads of lollipops. However, by the end of the episode, Tommy realizes that he doesn't need to cry for attention anymore because his little brother Dil will always be there to listen to him. Looks Dil has peach colored skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He has a small amount of large curly hair atop his head. The character wears yellow and orange trap-door pajamas. Other times he is wearing just a diaper. In The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats in Paris, his pajamas were purple. In Rugrats Go Wild, they were still purple, but the border was green instead of orange, and they had a picture of a sailboat on them. In All Growed Up, his hair is now red, just like his mother Didi. He wore a yellow and orange striped shirt with long sleeves, blue shorts, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. In Season 1 of All Grown Up, He wears a blue and green striped shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers. He later switches to a red and blue striped hat, a light green t-shirt over a gray long-sleeved undershirt paired with a brown striped vest, dark purple cargo shorts, and the same socks and sneakers. In Season 2, his outfits began to change more often, but he is mostly seen wearing his trademark purple, orange, and light brown striped hat with a matching vest, a green long-sleeved undershirt, dark blue cargo shorts, and orange sneakers. Appearances Dil has appeared in many episodes of Rugrats and its spin-off series, All Grown Up! since The Rugrats Movie. He made his debut in the movie, though he was mentioned previously in The Family Tree (in which Didi, his and Tommy's mother, realizes that she is pregnant), and made his final appearance in Golden Boy, an episode of All Grown Up!. It can be also noticed that a main character has been added in the first two Rugrats movies. Trivia *Dil was the first of two Rugrats to debut in a film, the second being Kimi in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. *As seen in "All Grown Up!", Dil has red hair, taken from Didi's side, and is known for his unusual interests, including inventing, taken from Stu's side. *Dil is one in three of the main Rugrats characters to have the camera viewed from inside his mouth in All Grown Up!. The other two are his older cousin, Angelica, and his pet dog, Spike . *In the All Grown Up! episode entitled Brothers Grimm, Dil is seen writing with his left hand, which would imply he is left handed, this would also imply Chuckie is not the only Rugrat who is left handed. *Dil does believes in aliens, and doesn't think they're scary. *As said in the All Grown Up episode Truth or Consequences, Dil was accidentally dropped on his head by Phil and Lil when he was a baby. It is also shown he does know about this. Despite this, Didi doesn't believe that it is the reason behind his eccentric behavior, rather it is genetic from his father's side. Given Stu's behavior, she's probably right. *In one All Grown Up! episode, it is said that Dil is 4 years younger than Tommy, this may be a continuity error, or the writers and directors forgot the Rugrats stayed the same age in the show. *Though there was no episode, Dil was seen as a 1-2 year old, and 3-4 year old in the All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. *In Chuckie's Dream, in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Dil is seen carrying a flag and running/walking even though he never walks at all in the actual cartoon series. *Throughout "All Grown Up!", Dil seems to have a connection to higher-power deities. He quickly became friends with Cupid in "It's Cupid, Stupid". He also seems to have connections to aliens as shown in the episode "Tommy Foolery" in the very end where he is beamed down back to Earth with a slice of pizza at 5:45 PM so he won't miss his laser tag game. And finally, he became friends with Bean, a ghost from Camp Everwood in the episode "Interview With a Campfire". *According to the episodes "Brother, Can You Spare the Time?" and "Thief Encounter", Dil is in the fourth grade. *In "Brother, Can You Spare the Time?", ''it is shown that Dil can't get along with his fellow fourth grade peers. *In "Brother, Can You Spare the Time?", it is revealed that Dil believes the Earth is triangular. *In the episode "Ladies' Man", Dil created his own language called "Dilganeese". *In "Rachel, Rachel", Dil invented his own religion called "Dil Pickleism". *In "[[Tweenage Tycoons|''Tweenage Tycoons]]", Dil shows that he doesn't like to let Tommy down as he continued to help him as well as their friends, by making inventions for them so they could have money to get tickets to see The Sulky Boys concert. *In "Golden Boy", Dil can speak to fish and leeches. *In "''Lucky 13''", Dil can speak to dolphins. *It is revealed in "Golden Boy" that Dil has a clapper switch to turn his room lights on and off. *So far, despite being such a prominent character in the later years of Rugrats, Dil hasn't yet appeared in the Boom! Studios comic. *Like Tommy, Dil is Jewish as Judaism is spread through the mother's line. pt-br:Dil Pickles Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Babys Category:Pickles Category:Characters with red hair Category:Jewish Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:The Rugrats Movie